Reassumed Contact nii
by swaswj
Summary: Following the end of the manga. It has been years since Takeya left with Ren, Nia, Miu and the others. Now, as Natsuki is finishing up school, she gets a surprise visit, and a chance to rekindle feelings that never truly died away. Commissioned work.
1. 1st Contact

**1st Contact**

"Bye! I'll see you all later!"

The girl cheerfully ran down the sidewalk, casting one last look over her shoulder at the school, her brunette side-tail hanging across her shoulder. The tall, utilitarian-looking building with its big clock had been part of her life for the past several years now... every day... for many hours a day. She'd had several friends, lots of fun times, and learned lots of new things.

Good riddance.

With a grin, Natsuki began walking away, looking down at the drab brown skirt and the tan coat of her school uniform. She reached up and loosened the tie so she could breathe. Overhead, the sun was shining brightly, almost as if the sky itself was excited by her new freedom. There was a slight hop to her step, barely contained excitement. She held her bag in front of her skirt, thinking of all the annoyances she would no longer have to deal with, all the pointless assignments she was done with, and all the idiots she'd never have to see again.

As she walked past the corner, though, she turned and looked up at one particular window. For a second, she could see onii-chan's face. It was the first time she went to that school... when he was running away from her, that stupid jerk.

With a huff, she walked faster, not wanting to think about her brother or his pervy alien slave or...

Natsuki stopped and lifted her head. "I should see what Neneko is doing!" she thought aloud, walking toward the apartments. Graduating was a cause for a party, at least for one night! Even though it would probably be just her and Neneko. If she invited him, Khi would probably come, but he was no fun. Maybe she'd invite him anyway: if she could slip some alcohol into him, maybe he would loosen up a little. A devious smirk spread on the teen's face.

The smile slowly disappeared. Her footsteps came to a halt and she looked around, putting a finger to her lips. "Huh? Where is this..?" Natsuki turned around. "But I took a right... didn't I?"

Eventually, she managed to make it to the apartment. She looked over toward Neneko's room, but then shrugged and ran up the stairs toward her apartment. Since Mom was still keeping the apartment waiting for Takeya and Ren, Natsuki had taken to using it to store a few things or for a quiet study place. Or just a place that reminded her of onii-chan, Ren, and...

She dropped her bag just inside the door and shut it behind her. Natsuki smiled sadly as she looked around, picturing the broken door, that second night when it was just her and Ren... and the night when all of them had...

"Stupid onii-chan better not be forgetting me," she said out loud, cheeks puffing out briefly as she put her hands on her hips. The girl lifted up a fist, grinning evilly. "I'll give him a Natsuki Cutter just for being gone this long!"

Walking over to the small table, Natsuki tapped the touchpad on her laptop, killing the bubbly screensaver, and turned on some music to fill the quiet apartment. Something was blinking in the corner, but she ignored it.

First off was her tie, thrown across the room. Then Natsuki pulled the tight vest over her head, dropping it at her feet, letting out a sigh of relief as her breasts were freed from their confinement. She quickly unbuttoned the light brown shirt, tossing it somewhere behind herself. With a quick snap, she unbuttoned her skirt and just let it drop. "Oh, that feels so much better," she said with relief as she kicked the skirt away. "I'll never have to wear this stuffy uniform again!"

Natsuki reached up between her breasts and released the snaps on the uncomfortable bra, freeing her petite breasts. The thin girl cupped them briefly, just about enough to fill her hands. Her eyes drifting closed, not wanting to think of her. A brief wave of loneliness passed through her and as she opened her eyes she began to whisper, "N..."

Movement caught her attention and Natsuki cried out, "Oh _beep_!" She left the curtains open! Across the way, Neneko stood in her own apartment, giving the younger girl a weird look. Embarrassed, the brunette pulled one hand away, nervously waving back with a sheepish laugh. Then, remembering she wanted to talk to Neneko anyway, she made a beckoning motion.

The young landlady nodded her understanding, and then Natsuki quickly rushed to the window. One arm across her youthful mounds, she quickly scanned to see if anyone else was watching and, seeing no one, pulled the blinds shut. "Haha...ha..."

Shaking her head, Natsuki bent over and began pulling her grey short shorts down her shapely legs and thighs, leaving her smallish buttocks covered in just a pair of plain white granny panties. Those quickly followed, though her cheeks reddened a little more when they stuck to her skin for just a second.

Unfettered, nude except for her calf-high socks, the lithe young teen stretched, her lightly toned muscles rippling underneath her fair, smooth skin. A light shiver ran through her body, suddenly, and Natsuki quickly went and kneeled down next to the small dresser. She pulled out a pair of comfy lime boyshort panties, snug against her shaved skin, followed by a short pair of tan cotton shorts.

There was a knock behind her. She called out to let Neneko know it was okay to come in, pulling out a light blue shirtdress. She slid the shirt over her head, back turned toward her brother's friend. Slipping her arms through the short sleeves, she pulled the flared bottom down and then pulled her side-tail out of the neck, letting it fall across her shoulder again. The teen did a quick energetic spin, facing the visitor in the doorway.

Still the same old Neneko, the young landlady smirked and adjusted her glasses. She was wearing a pair of camo guy's shorts and a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned green shirt over it. "_Now_ you're looking more mature, Natsuki." She had grown a little taller, but she had the same short curlish hair that Natsuki remembered. Neneko shut the door behind herself, slipping her sandals off and walking over, looking curiously at the discarded clothes. "Is that really how you want to treat this old apartment?"

"I'll clean it up," the girl replied with a quick roll of her eyes. Light brown eyes shining, she looked at Neneko expectantly. "Well?"

Grudgingly, Neneko smiled a little brighter. "Congratulations, Natsuki. Harumi-san and Takeya will be proud of you."

Natsuki grinned and threw out a thumbs-up. "Of course!" She reached over and grabbed a braided leather belt from the top of the dresser, wrapping it around her waist and buckling it loosely, letting it sit a little lopsided.

"As the daughter of your landlord, though, I need to inform you that we can't have any more strip-teasing. People might get the wrong idea about what kind of place this is."

Shuffling her feet, Natsuki laughed sheepishly. "Uh, sorry about that. I don't open the curtains myself so I didn't expect..."

"That's my fault," Neneko explained, walking past Natsuki and looking around. "I thought we ought to have this place cleaned for tonight, so I came over earlier to tidy up."

The teen's eyes lit up. "Really? So you're cool with us having a party here?"

Neneko grinned and lifted her glasses again. "Of course! Although, as the daughter of the landlord, I will of course need to be here to supervise!"

Natsuki laughed and hugged the older girl, who stiffened briefly. She patted the excited graduate on the back and then slipped a few steps away. "I need to check on a few maintenance issues and then I'll be back to start setting up. If you clean up your mess and get some snacks, we should be ready to get started."

"Should we invite Khi-kun?" she asked.

"Already done. He wouldn't want to miss this for the world. Besides, it's his graduation, too, right?" Laughing to herself, Neneko moved to the door and slipped on her sandals. "The timing on this really worked out incredibly, don't you think?"

"You bet!" the girl replied, moving to the door herself and pulling on a pair of calf-high brown boots.

Revitalized by the shedding of the oppressive uniform she jogged eagerly toward the marketplace. Many of the shopkeepers seemed happy to see her, offering her excited congratulations. Thanking everyone profusely, she went from shop to shop picking out a variety of chips and candies and drinks. She even eyed an alcoholic vending machine for a moment until one of the old ladies clucked at her disapprovingly.

She stuck her tongue out once the lady turned her head, but didn't try for the machine. She might have gotten away with it somewhere else, but everyone knew her here.

"Ah, Natsuki-chan! Congratulations!" Gen called out as she walked up to him.

Grinning, she thanked the old man. She almost walked by, but then she noticed his newest catches. "Oh wow," she murmured, "You got in some octopus?"

"Better!" he said with a grin, pulling a small wooden box from under the counter. He lifted the lid off, revealing a dozen small round balls. The scent of prepared spices rose from the uncooked dumplings.

The girl's eyes widened. "Takoyaki!" She tried to calculate in her head how much money she had left, knowing it really wasn't enough. The girl pouted a little. "Oh, I wish I had come here first..."

Gen laughed, putting the lid back on and holding out the box toward her. "Don't worry! Today's a special day!"

Natsuki stared at the box for a minute and then gratefully accepted it, slipping it into one of her bags. She grinned hugely, then leaned over and gave the old man a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Gen-san!"

With cheeks reddening the old man laughed again and waved her on. "Go! Enjoy yourself! And tell that girl to come say hello!"

"I will!" she promised, a little surprised. Neneko usually came by this market a lot more than Natsuki. She really must have been busy with maintaining the apartments if the old man was missing her. "Thanks again!"

Hurrying on her way, eager to cook up the takoyaki -- or rather, to convince Neneko or maybe Khi to do it -- Natsuki almost didn't hear her name being called again. Surprised, she looked over, spotting the bread shop where onii-chan used to work. A big muscled guy was standing outside in an apron. "Oi! You're Ikuhara's little sister, right! Almost didn't recognize you!"

She looked at him curiously and then walked over, hiking her bags up higher in her arm. "Uh..?"

"Got room for one more bag?" he asked. As she held out a hand to protest, the man put a plastic bag full of lumpy round loaves into the hand.

"Whoa!" she cried out, nearly dropping the bag of warm bread. The familiar smell of melon rose up around her, and she almost threw the bag then and there.

Seemingly unconcerned with her thoughts on the matter, the shop owner clapped his hands together. "That boy is five years late for his shift, but I'll just dock it from his pay, so don't you worry." With a laugh, the baker waved and walked back into his shop.

Nearly overburdened, the girl moved quickly away from the marketplace, escaping before the overly friendly merchants could pile any more gifts on her. Even so, she was smiling. After her initial revulsion, the smell of the warm melon bread had won her over, and she found her feet heading toward one more familiar spot.

With a relieved sigh, the brown-haired teen set down her burden next to the railing. A small, sad smile appeared on her face. The ocean stretched out before her, a salty breeze blowing past and ruffling the trees on the opposite side of the walkway. There were a few small boats sailing in the cold waters.

Everything about this day had been incredible so far. Everyone was happy for her, cheering her on, congratulating her. She had graduated from school, they were going to have a fun party, and she had her whole life ahead of her now. Everything seemed... perfect.

Even so, there was something important missing, the one thing that would make the day complete. The one that that would make _her_ feel complete again.

With a dramatic sigh, the girl turned her watery eyes to the right, staring at the floating spaceship in the distance and thinking of the first time she had seen the thing, half-sunk and turned up on its side. She leaned against the railing and sighed.

She remembered, also, the day that she had been walking down this same street, only to have an orange and white blur tackle her out of nowhere. The time she had been violently yet innocently molested, Natsuki realized with a quiet chuckle. The memory was crystal clear in her memory now. She could almost hear the crazy DearS yelling, "Natsuki-chan-nii~!"

The teen's head jerked up suddenly, eyes wide. She _could_ hear it! Wait... the UFO! Natsuki rubbed her eyes as she looked at the impossible. Was she seeing things..? It was really there, floating over the water..?

Stunned, in utter disbelief, Natsuki turned to look over her right shoulder, her side-tail hanging free.

There, in all her eccentric glory, she stood. Taller, but still thin and lanky, the DearS was grinning hugely, one hand on her hip as she waved, eyes closed. She was wearing what looked like white low-rider jeans with shiny orange chaps, and white leather boots. The hem of the pants dipped low, revealing the faintest hints of golden fuzz. A wide orange belt with metal studs sat crookedly on her hips, Her toned midriff was bare above the flare of her hips, and she had a short-sleeved orange vest with white edges above that, the tiny article of clothing somehow managing to cover just the bare essentials.

Her golden blond hair seemed the same as ever, spreading out vibrantly to the sides, though she had foregone the cat-ear hair ornament. The long tail also opened higher up, giving the appearance of a bushy cat's tail right behind her round bottom. Each hand had a sleeveless white glove, and of course, there were the usual DearS shoulder spikes.

And the wide red collar, with the familiar triangle.

Natsuki could barely open her mouth to speak as a thousand emotions flooded through her at once. She was back... here... just a few feet away from her... Her hands tightened at her sides.

"Nia..." The name slipped from her lips involuntarily.

The DearS opened her gleaming emerald eyes and met Natsuki's stunned look with an excited grin, her hair swishing behind her playfully.


	2. 2nd Contact

**2nd Contact**

The two girls stared at each other for a long moment, Nia with a look of cheerful amusement, Natsuki with a look of utter astonishment. The tall and lanky DearS girl began to move forward, letting out a quiet, "Hehe-nii~."

Natsuki's eyebrows snapped downward then and with a snarl, she leapt feet-first at the golden-haired alien.

"Wha--?" Nia cried out as the brunette's blue shirtdress flared out and Natsuki's thighs wrapped around her head. The two girls slammed roughly to the pavement and Nia let out a surprised squeak.

"Kyaa! Special move success!" Natsuki declared with a triumphant grin. In a deft movement, however, Nia popped her head out from between the girl's shorts. Seconds later, both were on their feet again and facing off, both grinning confidently. Nia's tail swished back and forth behind her.

In an instant, Nia crouched down and pounced, fists leading. Her human opponent dodged to the side and grabbed the alien's forearm in both hands. White boots catching uncertainly on the ground, Nia let out a confused, "Nii~?" as Natsuki spun her around and then released her, sending her stumbling off toward the trees.

When Nia managed to catch herself and turn around, Natsuki was leaping in with a flying elbow drop. The alien's emerald eyes shot wide and she quickly threw both arms up, catching Natsuki in the center of her chest and between her legs. With a grunt of effort, Nia sent the girl flying over her head to land in a rough slide on the grass. She grinned confidently and faced off against her lively opponent.

Natsuki regained her feet and rushed forward in a blinding clothesline, but Nia proved fast enough, grabbing the girl's forearm and throwing her back the way she came with a quick spin. Before she could recover, Nia rushed forward and cried out, "Biter's Driver!" as she captured Natsuki in a blur of motion.

As Natsuki slammed headfirst into the grass, Nia quickly rolled backward and up to her feet. The brunette lay stunned for a moment, staring up at the alien girl. Breathing heavily, Nia gave a winning grin. "Mama taught me well-nii~!"

Natsuki bounced to her feet with a determined grin. She jumped forward, twisting her body as she grabbed Nia by the neck and slammed the DearS face-first to the ground. "Natsuki Cutter!" she called out and then stuck out her tongue. "Mama taught me more!"

"Oww-nii~," the alien groaned in a daze. Her gleaming green eyes rose up, though, still eager. Natsuki laughed and stumbled a step back, trying to catch her breath. The excited gleam was no less apparent in her light brown eyes, though.

Almost before Natsuki realized what was happening, Nia had flashed forward low to the ground, slipping her head between Natsuki's legs and grabbing her thighs. The girl's eyes widened as Nia stood up and threw her into a spin. "Nia B--!"

"Natsuki Destroyer!" the girl retorted, locking her thighs tighter around Nia's head and twisting her body. The two girls were pulled into a dizzying whirl which came to an abrupt, painful end.

Nia hit the grass first, with Natsuki landing roughly on top of her.

For a long moment, both girls laid there sprawled across each other, trying to catch their breath. Then they began giggling and laughing. At last, Natsuki rolled over, still on top of the DearS, with her face close to Nia's. "Alien capture... success!"

"I've been defeated-nii~." Nia crossed her eyes and let her tongue hang out, dropping her head to the grass. Her eyes uncrossed and she remarked. "Natsuki-nee has gotten really _strong_-nii~!"

The girl's smile only widened when she heard the old nickname. She pressed her face against Nia's chest and slipped her arms around the alien. "I missed you so much, Nia-ni."

Nia wrapped her arms around Natsuki and squeezed hard. "I missed you more, Natsuki-nee!" The girl's head lifted up with a glare and she hammered her fist into Nia's side. The DearS groaned with a weak laugh and admitted, "I missed you... just as much~nii..."

Satisfied, Natsuki laid her head down on Nia's chest once more. She smiled, content to stay there like that and not let the quirky girl go again. She listened to Nia's heartbeat in her chest, felt the warmth of her skin, took in the uniquely fresh scent of the alien's body, only faintly glazed in sweat.

She almost stuck her tongue out, to remember the alien's special taste.

A loud rumbling noise shattered the moment, though. Natsuki looked up, a bit startled. Nia was shrugging sheepishly, a bit of drool at her mouth. The noise came again, and this time Natsuki realized it was coming from underneath her... from Nia's stomach. "I'm so hungry-nii~," the cat-like girl moaned plaintively. "And that melon bread smells sooo good-nii~..."

Natsuki blinked. She then put her face in her palm incredulously before letting out a quiet laugh. Of _course_ Nia would be thinking about food. She finally got off of the girl, grabbing Nia's hand and pulling her up. She considered the alien for a minute, taking in her strange new attire and the brand new grass stains covering it. There was one more loud grumble, Nia clutching at her belly and giving Natsuki puppy-dog eyes.

The brunette grinned wickedly. "You can have as much melon bread as you want, Nia-ni," she began, watching the DearS' eyes light up. Before Nia could run past her to the bag, Natsuki held out an arm to stop her. "_After_ you help me carry everything back to the apartment."

Her grin widened as Nia's expression flashed to disappointment and then just as quickly to determination. "I will carry all of it back to the apartment in no time-nii~! Just watch me!" The DearS snatched up all of the bags eagerly, piling them so that she couldn't see.

Natsuki grabbed the bag in front of her face, revealing a confused expression. "Except... Just where _is_ the apartment-nii~?"


	3. 3rd Contact

**3rd Contact**

"Are we there, yet?" the girl whined from behind her shopping bags.

"It hasn't even been two minutes!" Natsuki replied, rolling her eyes.

Nia let out an unhappy sound and then started walking faster. "I'm really hungry-nii~!" The warm scent of the melon bread still surrounded the bags. The brunette looked over, smirking a bit at the alien girl. It was nice to know that some things never changed. She moved a little closer, their shoulders nearly touching. She still couldn't believe that Nia was really back.

She didn't want to let the alien go again.

Hoisting her own two bags to a more comfortable position, Natsuki looked forward, making sure they didn't miss the turn. People on the streets stopped and stared as they went -- maybe some of them vaguely recognized the vibrant orange hair, or the weird tail hanging from her head. Maybe they were just surprised by the eccentric clothing.

"So," Natsuki asked, "what's with the get-up? Are you a full-fledged Biter, now?"

"Yes!" Nia exclaimed proudly, almost dropping her bags in her excitement. "I trained hard and worked harder and remembered all my training with master and mama-nii~! The Iron Ring was really hard, though-nii~! I completely tore through Heeling, Tracking, and Retrieving!" The girl met Natsuki's eyes with excitement. "My absolute favorite feat was the Tug-of-War-nii~!"

She certainly was good at that. Natsuki smirked. "You're probably the best at that one, right?"

"The best of the best-nii~!"

The girl smiled, happy for the weird alien girl but also a little worried. "So, is that a real Biter collar, nii?" All of the collars looked the same to her, but to the rest of the aliens it seemed like there were obvious differences. A faint itch ghosted across the skin of her throat, remembered sensations of wearing Nia's old Sheep collar.

"You noticed!" Nia exclaimed with excitement. "This is the symbol that Nia is the champion! I beat out all of the other competitors and won the rank of Biter-nii~!"

"Was there a lot of competition?" Natsuki asked, a bit surprised. She figured there would be tests and such, but who else would have been in the running?"

A competitive growl rolled from the taller of the pair. "The little zero number that onii-san gave a name!" Giving Natsuki a deadly serious look, Nia exclaimed, "China was not qualified-nii~! She's loud and tiny and hyper and doesn't think about anyone else!" With a grumble, while Natsuki tried to hold back her laughter, the DearS began walking again. "The little brat had onii-san completely fooled but Lady Io knew that _I_ was the much better choice-nii~!"

_Sounds like you're describing yourself, silly_, Natsuki thought fondly, but silently. "So, you've been keeping everyone else out of trouble, then?" she asked, having trouble picturing Nia as the policing force.

The DearS giggled as if that was a ridiculous notion. "Nobody gets into any trouble. They're all busy!"

Natsuki tilted her head, her side-tail dangling freely. "Busy doing what? Is there a lot to do in a spaceship?"

"Making babies!" Nia shouted. People all across the street stopped and stared.

Natsuki's bags hit the ground. She stared in disbelief at Nia. "You mean... having..?" She paused. Khi and that big DearS guy were here on Earth. "With... who..?" The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Onii-chan?!" she shrieked.

With a grin, Nia nodded. "Yep!"

"But... but..."

"Onii-san does call for help sometimes," Nia reflected thoughtfully, "but Lady Io says I'm not supposed to rescue him in those situations." Her emerald eyes brightened up, and she looked around, seemingly oblivious to Natsuki's state of shock. "Oh, oh! I know this street-nii~! Onii-san's place is right over... there!"

"What do you mean 'those situations?'" Natsuki demanded. Nia was already hurrying off, though, so Natsuki snatched up her bags and rushed after her. "Nia! What situations do you mean!"

A bright grin spread on the DearS' face. "Oh! Come on, Natsuki-nee! You need to meet my cubs-nii~!"

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "Cubs..?" she repeated. "_Your_... cubs..?" It couldn't be... he wouldn't... _she_ wouldn't...

"_My_ cubs!" Nia affirmed cheerfully. "Come on! Let's go-nii~!"

"Wait..."

"Hurry-nii~!"

__

The door was partly open and Nia gracelessly kicked it in as Natsuki hurried to catch up. _Is Neneko finished already..?_ Natsuki wondered, sure that she had locked the door. Without concern, Nia dropped her bags to the floor just inside the door.

Before Natsuki had even gotten a look inside, Nia crouched down and pounced across the room with a playful "nii~!" The brunette hurried in behind her and stopped. There in the doorway, the teen stared incredulously.

Nia was in the middle of the room, with two tiny children caught in her arms, while a third one had caught her from behind, arms wrapped around the Biter's neck. All three kids wore suits just like the one Nia used to wear, but with different colors. The four giggled as they struggled on the floor, tumbling around and over each other.

Three... kids...

Natsuki was so shocked that it took her several minutes to realize that... "None of them are blonde," she whispered, a bit surprised.

"Nope!" Nia replied, letting out a victorious chuckle as she managed to snag all three little girls. Nia sat in the middle of the room, all three children restrained in her lap. The girls looked up at Natsuki shyly, seemingly unsure what to say. Nia was more than ready to speak for them.

Nia nodded to the one on the right, with pale violet hair and bright red suit. "This is Chiya!" The tiny girl waved with her fingertips, all she could move past the Biter's tight grip. Nodding to the one on the left, with a huge mass of bubblegum pink hair and a dark maroon suit, Nia introduced the next one. "This is Miuya!"

The second -ya sank in and then it became clear. These children were... onii-chan's. An angry cloud crossed over the girl's face. All this time she'd been sitting here worrying and fretting over Takeya and Nia and all the others and they were just on some sick, kinky, pleasure cruise doing god only knew what kind of twisted _beeping_ _**beep**_.

"And this little bud is Natsuki!"

The words cut through her building anger. Shocked, she looked at the girl in the middle. "Natsuki..?" she breathed out. In pale purple clothing, the little girl nervously looked away. Her hair was a very familiar shade of aqua but her eyes... her eyes were the same warm brown she had always seen in her brother.

"I call her Natsuko, though." She released the girls, who quickly scurried away, though they stayed near, staring at Natsuki. The brunette gently set her bags down on the ground, a little overwhelmed. "I wouldn't want to confuse the little one with the original-nii~!" Nia threw her arms around Natsuki and kissed the dumbfounded girl.

"So... they're..?" Natsuki began, the picture coming clearer.

"My cubs-nii~!" Nia said once again and then spun to face them. She pumped a fist into the air. "Soon to grow into super-awesome Biters-nii~!"

"Yeah!" the girls cried out, each punching up in the air with their tiny fists.

The teen couldn't help but smile at the little future Biters. Nia grabbed the bag of melon bread while she was distracted, pulling out one of the lumpy round loaves. The three girls came closer, suddenly noticing the smell. "You're gonna love this-nii~!" the Biter exclaimed, pulling out four loaves.

With a grin she broke one loaf into three pieces and handed them out.

Nia took a huge bite out of her first loaf. A look of elation filled her eyes and she chomped through the rest of it in seconds. Little cries of excitement came from the kids, and they ran off into the next room with their prizes.

The blond-haired DearS rocked back and forth on her feet and hurriedly wolfed down the second loaf of melon bread. The shorter girl opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, unsure how to say what she wanted. Apparently thinking the motion meant she was hungry, Nia eagerly cracked her third loaf in half and held the bigger portion out to Natsuki.

A little surprised, Natsuki took the bread and nibbled at it, the warmth seeming to bring her senses back. "Nia... did you and onii-chan also... try to..?"

Nia grinned. "Onii-san wasn't interested in a no-boobs Nia type!" she explained happily, to Natsuki's relief. She moved closer, leaning her face very near and tenderly licking Natsuki's cheek. "I wasn't interested in a no-boob onii-san type-nii~," she whispered.

Blushing, Natsuki happily wrapped her arms around the DearS and pulled her closer, her boobs pressed tight in-between their bodies. She looked into Nia's vivid green eyes and felt warmth roll through her body, a feeling like she had been broken and now was whole again. Tenderly, her lips brushed against Nia's and the cat-like girl responded enthusiastically. Caught up in the passion, Natsuki began kissing harder, her eyes closing and her arms tightening, the bread squishing a bit in her grip.

"Nii... ni...." the DearS breathed out needily, sounding as if she'd been longing for this just as much, just as desperately. Their bodies pressed even tighter against each other, hands roaming over each other's backs as their lips remained locked firmly together.

A pleasant breeze wafted in from the open doorway at her back, ruffling their hair and tugging at her shirtdress.

"... n't wait to see her expression," a voice was saying behind her. Before the two could even think to react, there was a stunned shout. "Natsuki?!"

Her eyes shot wide open and she guiltily whirled around, crying out, "Onii-chan?!"


	4. 4th Contact

**4th Contact**

Takeya stood there in the doorway, carrying somewhat alien-looking duffel bags. No longer a teen, the young man stood a few inches taller than she remembered, his shoulders finally filling out his form. His hair was the same short, disheveled mess she remembered, but now he had a veil of stubble around his mouth.

Natsuki's eyes went up and down, stunned. Takeya was wearing a red alien suit just like the DearS! It even had pink spots, and those weird spike-antenna-things!

The girl struggled to find words to express what she was thinking. Somehow, even seeing and feeling Nia, Natsuki was completely unprepared to see the brother she had been missing for five years.

"What are you two doing, doing weird stuff like that where anyone can see?!" Takeya finally choked out.

Immediately, the stunned expression left Natsuki's face, replaced by anger. The teen dropped the bread and threw herself at her brother, knocking him to the ground and grabbing him in a headlock. "What kind of way is that to greet your adorable little sister after ditching her for five years?!" Growling, she squeezed tighter, choking off the apology he tried to make.

Stupid onii-chan!

"Na... atsuki..!" he gasped out, flailing in her grip.

"What're you wearing that for anyway?" she complained. "You're an Earthling! Wear your Earth clothes proudly!"

"Unless it's a collar-nii~!" Nia added helpfully.

"What!" Takeya gasped out as Natsuki's face reddened.

"Can't... breathe..."

"Hello Na-chan!" another familiar voice called out cheerfully. Natsuki looked over her shoulder at Ren, prepared to give her the third-degree for taking her onii-chan away, but instead stared blankly.

The voluptuous DearS was just as beautiful as ever, her aqua hair cascading around her delicate purple clothing. The alien smiled, leaning down and looking straight into Natsuki's eyes, her maroon irises transfixing the teen. Then her eyes shifted down, noticing the rosy glow in Ren's cheeks... and the prominent bulge in her belly.

Ren mechanically patted Natsuki's shoulder. "Ren and Takeya missed you, Na-chan." Then, greeting properly addressed, the alien added, "Please relinquish your hold on Takeya." She was still smiling.

"Huh..? Oh." The teen reluctantly let go of her brother. He sat up and began coughing as he tried to gasp in breath. He flashed her an angry but amused look. Natsuki made sure he couldn't see it when she grinned.

Moving back up to her feet, Natsuki looked at Ren, her emotions warring within her. She was genuinely glad that Ren was well, and okay... but she was also angry with the alien for luring Takeya to outer space. Sighing, the teen finally leaned forward and hugged Ren, giggling a little. "It's hard to get my arms around you."

"Takeya makes sure of that! Ren is glad!" Ren said cheerfully.

Finally catching his breath, Takeya smiled over at Ren and Natsuki, but then flashed a suspicious look at Nia who was leaning casually in the doorway watching them. "Nia... what were you doing to my little sister?"

Natsuki's eyes widened and she quickly tried to come up with an alibi.

"Giving her a big, big kiss-nii~!"

The brown-haired girl hung her head in embarrassment.

Takeya blinked. "Well, uh... don't do that, okay?" He finally moved to get back on his feet, grabbing the railing behind him.

"Why not-nii~?" Nia asked, grinning and leaning closer. Her tail was twitching as the alien girl moved over to Natsuki. She threw one arm around Natsuki and pressed her face up against the girl's, growing redder by the second. "I never asked you not to kiss Ren-san-nii~!"

"That... that's different!" he exclaimed.

"I can handle myself, onii-chan," Natsuki intervened before he got all over-protective. Nia grinned, leaning back and throwing her arms behind her head cockily.

Takeya scratched the back of his head and sighed in defeat. The four of them stood there for a moment, Natsuki looking at her brother. He was back... Ren was back... Nia was back...

As the shock of the moment began wearing off, the feelings she had swallowed back all that time began welling up. Natsuki's eyes began to water, but she stubbornly stood there, waiting for she didn't know what. So much time and worry and fear and loneliness, not knowing if she'd ever see her big brother again or feel his arms around her, not knowing if she'd ever look into Nia's eyes again, hear her excited "nii" again.

Takeya scratched his head one more time and then took a step toward her, reaching as if to pat her head. "Ah.. Natsuki..."

Wordlessly, Natsuki ducked under his hand and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Her side-tail mashed against his alien suit, she squeezed tighter, until Takeya gently put his arms around her shoulders. Neither of them said a thing, but Natsuki soaked in the warmth of his embrace. She was older now, taller, but somehow in his arms she felt like a little kid again, her mind floating back to the times that he had saved her or protected her or just held her.

Choked with silent sobs, she lay there against his chest for a long time as he gently rubbed her back.

"You really have grown," Takeya remarked quietly. Natsuki smiled, finally pulling away and wiping her eyes. He laughed, rubbing his neck. "You got a lot stronger, too, but that might not be a good thing."

She stuck her tongue out. "Just you remember that."

Suddenly, Nia's arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist from behind. The DearS grinned at Takeya and declared, "Now I'm taking her back-nii~." She stuck her tongue out at Takeya.

A weird look crossed his face and he lifted a finger to say something.

"Ikuhara-san, Ren-san! You're already here!" The group looked over to see Khi walking up. The androgynous-looking young DearS shifted the drinks he was carrying over to one arm and waved, almost dropping the heavy burden.

"Khi-kun!" Natsuki called out. Then his words registered. She gaped and pointed a finger at the boy alien accusingly. "You _knew_ about this? Agh, I knew you sneaky aliens couldn't be trusted!"

He blinked. "What..? But I..."

"Welcome back, Takeya," Neneko interrupted, walking up from behind Khi. "Wow, you're big as a melon, Ren." The extremely casual tone made it clear that she'd been expecting this.

Natsuki shifted her accusing finger to Neneko. "You, too..?" she asked, betrayed. The teen blinked... remembering all the comments at the market, all the surprise gifts and discounts. "Wait... everyone in town knew, too." She whirled on Takeya. "You told everyone except me!"

"I sent you a message!" he protested, holding up both hands to forestall any beatings. He pointed at Neneko. "She gave me your email address!"

The older girl adjusted her glasses. "So quick to shift the blame, are we? Are you sure you sent it to the right address?"

"I didn't get any email," Natsuki stated, frowning at Takeya. Then, suddenly, she thought of something.

"I'm sure I typed it just like you said it! I'm not that good with computers but..."

Neneko smugly nodded. "You're hopeless with computers. I'm sure you..."

"Found it!" Natsuki called from inside the apartment. She was kneeling in front of the laptop, reading the badly-typed note. "It filtered into the junk folder!" The girl stood back up, a frown twitching at the corner of her lips. "If you talked to her to get my email, why didn't you just call me?"

"I did," he replied, walking in and setting his luggage down. "You didn't answer. It was thanks to Khi that the spaceship had a phone at all, but..."

The green-haired DearS finished for him. "It was a pay phone. At the time, we didn't realize there were any other kind." He looked at Takeya curiously. "You didn't take much money with you?"

"Ren-san did!" The pregnant DearS walked up and put her arms around her master affectionately. "Ren saved enough marbles for two telephone calls!"

"Daddy!" a chorus of children yelled from the adjoining room. The trio of adorable angels came rushing into the room. Takeya grinned and went down to a knee to catch all three of them in a big hug.

They were chattering the whole time. "Teacher gave us really good food!"

"This place is so weird! I like it!"

"There's so much stuff here! I found this hat!"

Natsuki blinked at the little Natsuki, blushing furiously. "Uh, haha... you don't want to wear that! It needs to be cleaned!" She pulled the pair of school panties off the girl's head, in spite of her half-hearted protests.

Neneko crossed her arms and gave her a look over the top of her glasses. The teen just shrugged sheepishly. Nia snuck up behind her and snatched the panties out of her hand. "Hey give those..!"

"Come and get them-nii~!" the DearS teased, holding it behind her back.

The bespectacled landlord cleared her throat and Natsuki blanched. "Uh... let me tidy up real quick!" She paused. "Onii-chan, Khi-kun, close your eyes!" The teen hurried to gather up her discarded clothes before one of the toddlers stole her bra.


	5. 5th Contact

**5th Contact**

"Here, Nia-ni." Natsuki tossed the DearS one of the melon sodas that Khi had brought. The alien caught the glass bottle easily, though she seemed confused. "Onii-chan!" she called, tossing another one, and then one for Ren. He nodded his thanks, then handed one to Ren while quietly explaining that she should wait a minute to open it.

"Ren has never tasted one of these before," she remarked, looking at the bottle curiously.

Takeya laughed from his seat on the floor. "It's a kid's drink, really... but they do taste good!" he quickly backpedaled as Natsuki flashed him a warning look. Khi shrugged sheepishly and looked like he was about to apologize until Natsuki flashed _him_ a warning look. He kept his mouth shut.

"Should I get some cups and let the girls split one?" she asked. Their little eyes all lit up at once.

Takeya shook his head. "They don't need any soft drinks. Water or milk would be better." The teen shrugged apologetically at the little angels as they tugged pleadingly on Takeya. Apparently used to it, he completely ignored their irresistible charms.

"Thanks, Natsuki," Neneko remarked as she took the offered soda. She looked curiously at Khi. "How come you're still wearing your uniform, Khi?"

Natsuki popped the marble out of her soda and looked over at the green-haired boy. "Yeah," she said loudly, "come on, Khi-kun! We're free! You can wear whatever you want now!"

"I..."

Takeya joined in. "I'll lend you some of mine, if you don't have anything else, but I don't think my clothes would fit you. You're still pretty gi- uh... compact."

With a smirk, Neneko shook her head. "Natsuki here pretty much took over your little abode. I think all your clothes are in boxes at the mansion."

"What! Natsuki!" he shouted accusingly. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to get out of this thing?" Takeya complained, tugging on the red collar of the alien clothes.

"Takeya forgot to pack!" Ren explained proudly, wrapping herself around his arm. Her brother shook his head but couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face.

"Clothes and pornography," Nia announced helpfully. All eyes snapped to her, surprised. Still fiddling with the soda bottle, she looked up. "That's what he complained about forgetting-nii~!" She grinned cheerfully, then went back to fighting with the bottle.

"Oh really..?" Natsuki asked, fixing her brother with a suspicious look.

Neneko raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What did you do with your brother's pornography?"

"I never saw any!" the teen shouted defensively.

"So it's still..! uh... Ren, how do you like the soda?"

"Ren will treasure this flavor forever!" the DearS exclaimed, a serious expression on her face. Immediately the kids began slyly moving closer to their mother. Ren smiled and met Natsuki's gaze. "What are Na-chan and Khi-kun free from? Was Na-chan incarcerated?"

"Free from... Natsuki! You graduated?" Takeya's eyes widened in sudden revelation.

"Of course I did!" she replied, bristling. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I didn't realize... has it been... how long ago?" He couldn't seem to figure out where to start.

"Today!" She tilted her head. "You mean you didn't know?"

Khi finally spoke up while Ren sneakily gave each of the little girls a drink. Natsuki met his eyes, and he winked. The distraction was intentional. "The ship is in perfect order, so you must have come back for a reason. If not for Natsuki-san's--," he paused as Natsuki flicked his ear for using the formal honorific, "--for Natsuki-_chan_'s graduation, why are you here?" He rubbed his ear.

Natsuki sighed. Khi was just too stiff. She kind of wished she had braved the vending machine earlier.

"Lady Io wanted to talk to Lady Fina-nii~!" They turned to the Biter, who was currently shaking the soda bottle upside down. Not a drop escaped. "How do you open this-nii~?" she finally exclaimed.

Natsuki tried to hold back a giggle. She shushed Takeya when he lifted his up to explain, instead picking up the plastic tab from her own drink. The teen leaned close to Nia, staring into her eyes playfully.

"We saw a bunch of places," Takeya went on while they were doing that. "There were so many different kinds of people. I had no idea that space was so crowded!"

"Nii..?" Natsuki held Nia's hands in hers, slipping the plastic tab into her free palm and pressing the it to the top of the bottle.

"But Io never liked any of them. Always rejected them after a few weeks or a month. For the past year she's been asking me a lot of questions. All kinds of stuff, really weird questions."

Natsuki grinned and pushed Nia's hand down, popping the plastic nub into the opening. There was a glass rattle as the marble bounced to the bottom of the drink. The teen pulled the plastic tab out and lifted Nia's hands away, the alien's green eyes still staring curiously into hers.

Finally, Nia looked down and realized the drink was open. A huge grin spread on her face and she took a big gulp, jumping a bit when the glass marble clanked around in the bottle.

"Ren was happy when Takeya said we were going back to Earth!"

Takeya smiled at Ren and rubbed her back. "So was I when Io first told me. She still hasn't explained why, but I'm not complaining." He turned his smile toward Natsuki. "It means I got to be here to congratulate my little sister! And let her meet her little nieces!" He looked over, suddenly realizing that the girls were drinking from Ren's soda. "Hey!"

"And Ren gets to taste this heavenly beverage!" the DearS said happily, oblivious to his concern. The girls giggled and hid on the opposite side of her from their dad.

"And I get to show Natsu-nee my new Biter skills-nii~!" Nia exclaimed. "And _other_ skills-nii~!" she added suggestively... but loudly.

The teen blushed and an awkward silence fell on the room. Nia threw an arm around Natsuki's shoulders and scooted closer.

Khi saved the day by redirecting the subject again. "So Lady Io decided it? Where is she?"

Nia looked past Natsuki at him. "Lady Io wanted to talk to Lady Fina!" she explained again. "Watchers and Barkers!"

"You have a new Barker, too?" Neneko asked, adjusting her glasses curiously.

"Yeah," Takeya supplied, "It's Miu."

"Really..?" The landlord's daughter shook her head. "But she's nothing like that other one."

Khi looked up thoughtfully from his drink. "If you look at it from the perspective that a Barker is a trainer, then Miu-san makes perfect sense." He shrugged. "Rubi-san had her own unique method of training."

All three of the humans frowned, thinking of those 'methods.' Natsuki hated the idea of that old hag hurting Nia or Khi or even Ren. The aliens, for their part, seemed unconcerned. It was Neneko, this time, who broke the tension. "What say we get this thing started?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh! Nene-chan! I got something special from Gen-san that I need your help with!"

"Oh..?" Natsuki got up and rushed to the bags, pulling out the box with the prepared takoyaki dumplings. She showed them to the older girl, who crossed her arms and grinned again. "Well, well. I guess we need to see if Takeya left the right pans here."

Natsuki grinned. "While you take care of that, we'll get everything else out!" The teen grabbed the bag of melon bread, pulling out a particularly large loaf. "Ren!" she called, tossing the bread straight to the pregnant alien.

Ren dropped her drink as she reached out with both hands to grab the loaf, already drooling just at the sight of the sweet treat. Takeya laughed and righted the bottle before the fizzy drink spilled out. "And one for the kiddies!" Natsuki called, tossing another, smaller loaf.

"Oh no, no, no." Takeya caught the loaf and held it high. "They don't need unhealthy stuff like this, with all those additives and fillers and junk!"

"But they love it-nii~!"

"What?!" Nia snatched the melon bread from his hand and before he could stop her, had already broken it into three pieces. Grinning, Miuya, Chiya, and Natsuko ran off with their prizes, giggling and flashing innocent looks at their father. "Nia!"

"And one for you, Biter girl!" She tossed another loaf of bread. Then she scooped up the rest of the snacks and dragged the bags over to the center of the room, passing out the chips and crackers and dips.

"Music-nii~!" Nia demanded, mouth stuffed with bread. It turned into a chant, which her little cubs immediately took up.

Giggling, Natsuki moved over to her laptop, hitting a random playlist. As the beat started up, her grin widened. "Way to go, random," she cheered, looking over to the others.

Nia and the girls had all stopped suddenly and were listening. The little ones were twitching a little with the rhythm. Finally recognizing the song, Takeya shook his head and laughed. "Not that one," he groaned.

"_Coming up, coming up, coming up_," Natsuki sang along, aiming the words at Takeya, "_It's Dare!_"

The teen quickly rose to her feet, doing a little spin that flared up the bottom of her shirtdress. Her left shoulder toward Nia, she kept singing along. "_You've got to press it on you. You just think it, that's what you do, baby!_" She lifted her left arm and pointed straight at Nia. "_Hold it down dare!_"

"I don't even understand most of these words!" Takeya laughed, sitting back and taking a sip from his drink.

Ignoring him, Natsuki began shaking her hips. "_Jump with them all and move it!_" She was bouncing back and forth a bit as she danced. "_Jump back and forth and feel like you were dare yourself to work it out!_"

Her nieces and Nia all started moving along, mimicking Natsuki and dancing along with the music. With a smile at Takeya, Ren stood up and joined in. The girls all laughed, and Nia started trying to sing along with Natsuki. "Come on, onii-chan!"

"No way," he laughed. "I'm not dancing."

"Khi-kun!"

The nervous DearS shook his head shyly.

Stubbornly, Natsuki reached down, snagging Khi's arms and pulling him to his feet. As he began to protest, she shoved him over toward Nia who quickly started 'teaching' the alien boy. "Get up, onii-chan!" the teen called again, but he just smirked and shook his head.

Still dancing, the girl refused to give up, but Takeya steadfastly refused. "The song's almost over anyway!" he protested with a triumphant grin.

Eyes lighting up, Natsuki bounced over to the laptop and set the song almost back to the beginning. "Now it's not!" She rushed over and started tugging on his arm, trying to lift him up. "Come on, onii-chan! It's a party! Look how much fun Ren is having!"

"Ren is enjoying this! Takeya should join in!"

He kept shaking his head, shaking his head, and then finally started to get up. "Alright, alright! Just this once!"

"Yay, onii-chan!" the teen cheered before moving back over toward Nia, dancing back to back with her.

"_Jump with the moon and move it!_" the two girls sang along, "_Jump back and forth and feel like you would dare yourself to work it out!_"

"Whoo, go onii-san-nii~!" Nia cheered out as Takeya finally got over his awkwardness and started moving with the beat. "Come on, Khi-kun! Don't let Miuya beat you-nii~!"

The boy laughed, looking down at the little one who was bouncing around with no rhyme or reason but lots and lots of energy -- helped in no small way by the sugary drink and snack. "I'll try, Nia-san!"

As the song ended, everyone bent over, grinning at each other and chuckling. Takeya turned as if he was going to sit back down. Natsuki snatched his wrist and spun him back around, shaking her head. He gave her a long-suffering look, but didn't fight back as the laptop spouted out, "Do- dooo yeaheahh!"

"Noooo," Takeya groaned.

"Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med!" Natsuki sang along in Swedish, shaking her hips. "Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se kom igen! Hvem som helst kan vara med!"

As the energetic song continued in Swedish, the girl started singing in a language more familiar to them. "So come and move your hips," she called out, "sing 'oh ah ah ah!' Look at you two clips do it. La la la!" Natsuki moved closer to Nia, looking in her ears as she kept singing. "You and me can sing this melody! Owah owah ah oh!"

Natsuki turned away and threw her hands up in the air, all of the girls imitating her while Khi looked on, dumbfounded, and Takeya just chuckled. "Dance to the beat, wave your hands together!" She gave Nia another special smile as she sang the next lines. "Come feel the heat, forever and forever!" The teen bounced over to Takeya and lifted his hands up in the air. "Listen and learn: it is time for prancing!" Reluctantly, he started moving along, much to Ren's excitement. "Now we are here with Caramel Dancing!"

"Ooh ooh ooh ah oh ah! Ooh ooh ooh ah oh ah, oh ah!" everyone more or less sang together. Natsuki smiled happily as she saw everyone else enjoying themselves, and even more as she watched the lithe young Biter's hips swaying with the music. She was caught up in the music, moving with the rhythm, and Natsuki found something incredible about that kind of reckless abandon.

The words continued in Swedish, the teen translating it in her head as it went, and that line came up again. _Come feel the heat, forever and forever_. Seeming to feel her gaze, and the heat building up inside her, Nia looked over just then, an excited and longing look in her eyes. A mischievous curl appeared in the golden-haired DearS' eyes, then, as the song began winding down.

Nia pounced, throwing herself on Natsuki, the heat of their bodies mingling as the two girls crashed to the floor.

"Nia!" Takeya shouted, but then Ren leapt on him, seeming to think it part of the dance. Not to be left out, the little girls dog-piled on Khi, knocking the unfortunate Black Sheep to the ground.

Natsuki lay under Nia, panting and grinning, hands pressed to the alien's hips. Their breasts heaved after the energetic dancing, pressing together as they stared into each others' eyes, their faces moving gradually closer. In that moment, it didn't matter that her brother was there, or Khi-kun, or her little nieces. The next song was starting up, but all Natsuki could hear was the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Her fingertips began to slide under the hem of Nia's pants and she leaned in to press her lips against the alien's.

"Hey, if you're all ready for a break, how about some food?" Neneko called. The smell of takoyaki dumplings seemed to fill the small apartment suddenly.

A bit of drool dripped from Nia's mouth as her attention was suddenly diverted. Natsuki grabbed her head, pulling her back and kissing her hard. Surprised, Nia stared for a second, then grinned and licked Natsuki's cheek.

The two girls stood, moving with everyone else to the food, heat still lingering in their faces.


	6. 6th Contact

**6th Contact**

"Mmm, that smells so good, Nene-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed as they all moved toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, it does. I didn't know you could cook!" Takeya remarked.

Neneko shook her head. "A lot better than you can, that's for sure." She pulled out a tray with the dozen grilled takoyaki dumplings. The spiced octopus scent filled the room. Nia cheered and rushed over, nearly bowling Khi over as she went to grab some of the dumplings.

Natsuki grabbed the Biter's hair tail, roughly yanking her away from Neneko and the tray. "Wait your turn," she scolded the girl when Nia turned a hurt expression her way.

"That was mean-nii..."

"Then apologize to Khi-kun," Natsuki retorted. The boy alien started shaking his hands to try to avoid any trouble. Nia pouted, looking at him, then Natsuki, finally sticking her tongue out at Natsuki and laughing. The girl ran to the table, where Neneko was setting down the cooked takoyaki.

She tried to keep a stern expression but failed. Giving an apologetic shrug to Khi, she followed everyone else to the table, only then realizing that Neneko had also arranged most of the other party food. There were a bunch of different sushi rolls, some sweet bean rolls, shrimp, rice balls, and some desert cakes. It had all looked a little unimpressive when packaged up, but Natsuki felt her mouth watering, seeing it arranged like a real feast.

"So, there are twelve dumplings and nine of us. How are we going to do this?" Neneko asked.

The teen blinked. Nine..? Oh, the little ones. "Huh... that leaves three extra, but who gets them?"

Takeya shook his head. "I don't want the girls eating the takoyaki. All this sugar and sweets and fried food --"

"It's grilled, Takeya."

"-- is going to make them sick," he finished.

Ren leaned over and gave her lover a serious look. "Takeya's babies should not be left out of new experiences!"

Khi was crouching down near the table. Miuya, Chiya, and Natsuko were all near him, apparently having warmed up to him after they realized they could 'overpower' the thin DearS. "That's okay, Ren-san! If they eat some takoyaki, then that means they won't take all the sushi before I can get it!" He reached out slowly for one of the seaweed-wrapped rolls, letting out a theatric gasp of surprise as three little hands grabbed sushi rolls out from under him. "Hey..!" he whined, turning his head to wink at the adults.

Natsuki giggled a little. Takeya, catching on, shook his head. "I guess we _have_ to eat the takoyaki, now." He looked down at his toddlers. "Come on... don't you want tentacles in a bun? That's better than sushi, right?"

The girls made faces, shaking their heads furiously while Chiya cried out, "Nooo!"

Grinning, Natsuki kneeled down. "Don't worry, we won't make you eat them!" Patting her namesake on the head -- the girl shyly scooted closer to Khi -- she said, "I'll even eat two of them, just for you!"

"I will too-nii~!" Nia proclaimed valiantly.

Neneko straightened her glasses with a superior smirk. "It's settled then. We'll _all_ eat two takoyaki, and I better not hear any complaints. First ones to finish may have some sushi, too, if you're quick enough."

Giggling, Miuya reached out and grabbed another sushi roll, nibbling on it. Khi made another dramatic gasp, looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh, just you wait, you!" he threatened playfully, causing all three girls to laugh. "After I eat those tentacles buns I'll eat _all_ the sushi!"

Natsuki smiled at the girls, a little surprised that the boy DearS was so good with them. She felt a tap on her shoulder, looking over toward Nia. "Wha--mmf!" She blushed, looking into Nia's special grin as the alien girl hand-fed her a dumpling. The teen slowly chewed, savoring the flavor of the treat, staring back at Nia's emerald eyes. The Biter pushed the last bit of takoyaki into her mouth, giggling when Natsuki licked her fingertips.

Abruptly, the teen realized she was still surrounded by people. She gulped down the last of the dumpling, looking around worriedly. Ren and Takeya were smiling affectionately at their kids. Khi wasn't looking their way, but his cheeks were red.

Her eyes moved to the opposite side of Nia, where Neneko met her worried look, smirking. The older girl shrugged and said nothing, taking a bite of her own dumpling.

Suddenly another takoyaki ball appeared under her nose. Natsuki smirked mischievously, snatching it away and popping it into Nia's mouth. A look of challenge crossed the alien's face as she chewed and swallowed, kissing the tips of Natsuki's fingers. Both girls reached out, grabbing their second takoyaki balls as they faced off.

"Hehe-nii~"

Natsuki's eyebrows drew together as she grinned, holding the warm dumpling in her fingertips. They slowly slid until they were facing each other on their knees. Behind them, Khi started up some kind of conversation, perhaps as a distraction.

"So, will you be finishing school, Ikuhara-san?"

As Takeya coughed out his mouthful of food, Nia made her move. Natsuki slapped her free arm up, blocking the alien. Her own hand shot forward, aiming for Nia's mouth, but Nia grabbed her wrist just a few inches away. "I won't let you win-nii~!"

Their hands were a blur as they slapped and thrust at each other, each trying to shove their takoyaki into the other girl's mouth. Natsuki suddenly reared back, knocking Nia off-balance, and then grabbed the orange-haired alien's shoulder, pushing her arm straight toward her mouth. Nia was holding on to her wrist, but Natsuki pulled on her shoulder, gradually inching closer and closer to her grinning lips. "You won't let me what?" Natsuki taunted as the spiced octopus dumpling touched Nia's lips.

The teen began to taunt more, and suddenly felt a warm dumpling shoved between her lips. "Mmf!" she cried out, surprised, but quickly pushed the other takoyaki into Nia's mouth once the girl started to laugh.

Nia gave a winning grin, tapping Natsuki's nose as she swallowed her snack. "It's a tie-nii~!"

"How is she _still_ a teacher?" Takeya was asking behind them.

A devious -- and deviant -- thought crossed Natsuki's mind. Smiling, she pounced straight at Nia, knocking the unsuspecting alien to her back. They rolled around for a second, moving further away from the table. Nia laughed the whole way as they struggled, but Natsuki stayed completely silent.

At last, Natsuki roughly pinned Nia to the ground, the DearS giggling cheerfully as she looked up. The teen was on all fours above her, knees on either side of her hips, hands on her shoulders. Her back was to the table. The girl leaned down, pressing her lips softly against Nia's.

Then she used her tongue to push the takoyaki ball partway into Nia's mouth. Emerald eyes widened, but before she could figure out what was going on, Natsuki bit the dumpling in half without breaking the kiss.

Natsuki pulled away, standing up on her knees and grinning down at Nia. She swallowed and then wiped her arm across her lips. "I win," she announced. Two and a half!

"Sneaky-nii~!" Nia said, not at all upset. She licked her lips and then pulled Natsuki back down, kissing her hard, sliding her tongue into the girl's mouth. The teen let out a quiet moan, her eyes sparkling vibrantly.

"Natsuki!" Takeya called. The girl pulled away and looked over her shoulder. "Ready for some more fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes, let us do more dancing!" Ren exclaimed happily.

"Wait!" her brother quickly protested.

Natsuki had already bounced to her feet. "Yeah, let's go!"

__

Takeya plopped to the ground, face heated and sweat rolling down his chest. "Haha, I forgot how hard it was to keep this up!" Ren, smiling cheerfully and unflustered by all the activity, plopped down straight in his lap, eliciting a groan.

Natsuki smirked, bending over but not sitting down. "You're getting old, onii-chan!" she teased.

Khi laughed from where he lay sprawled on the floor. "Even I can't keep up with you, Natsuki-sa.. -chan!"

"Yeah, see..? It has nothing to do with my age!"

Neneko chuckled. "I should hope not. I think the little ones have reached their limit." She pointed. The three of them were curled up together, eyes closed and breathing steady.

"Aww... that's adorable." Natsuki grinned and pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Nia, similarly curled up. "I wonder if they got that from their teacher?"

Smiling, Neneko walked over and kneeled in front of them. The older girl had hardly danced at all, so she was least winded of the bunch. "We should probably put them to bed," she suggested, slipping her glasses back into place. She looked up thoughtfully.

"I should get going, then," Khi said tiredly from his spot on the floor.

"Oh, no you don't," Natsuki scolded. "You're not walking all the way across town at this time of night! Just sleep here."

"Well I... uh... if you insist." Despite his protests, he seemed relieved.

"Where will everyone sleep, though..?" Takeya asked. Natsuki frowned, straightening up. She hadn't thought of that.

"I've got lots of spare futons in my place. It's also much bigger... you and Ren and the girls should probably sleep over at my apartment for tonight. Hmm... Nia and Khi will need somewhere to sleep, though."

"There's a spare futon under here," Natsuki remarked, walking over to a cupboard. "I guess Nia's fine where she is, and..."

"No, no. Nia-san may have the futon. I'll be perfectly fine on the floor."

An idea struck her. "Oh! Ren's bedding is still in the closet. I left that just like it was." The girl looked to Ren, who smiled and nodded. The pregnant DearS crawled over to Khi, kneeling down right next to him.

"Khi may sleep in Ren's bed," she said, expression dead serious, "but Khi is not permitted to touch any of Ren's precious keepsakes!" A finger pointed sternly down at the boy alien. Stunned, he nodded, and then Ren smiled cheerfully.

"I don't like it," Takeya remarked, shaking his head. "I mean, I don't think it's right to leave my sister here with... those two..."

Natsuki blinked. "Why not..?"

"Because... DearS... can be very... forceful about..."

The girl snickered and lifted up a hand to cut him off. "Onii-chan... You went away on a spaceship, alone with dozens of girl aliens, for five years... and came back with three and a half babies... and you're saying you don't trust _me_?"

He just goggled at her, trying to find a response.

"She does have a point, Takeya," Neneko pointed out helpfully. Ren and Khi both nodded.

Natsuki walked over, leaning down to kiss her brother's cheek. "I appreciate the concern, onii-chan... but I won't be popping out any babies any time soon!"

His face turned scarlet. "That's not..! Don't say..!" Neneko laughed sarcastically and he finally shook his head. "Oh, forget it!"

Natsuki dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around Takeya. "Welcome home, onii-chan."

Seeming to calm down, he nodded, returning the hug. "It's good to be back." He let go and then nodded to Neneko. "Okay, let's get the sleeping beauties to a comfortable bed." Takeya stood up, then walked over and took Ren's hand, lifting her smoothly to her feet and kissing her affectionately.

The teen smiled, moving over to her dresser to get her pajamas ready.


	7. 7th Contact

**7th Contact**

"Ugh, you're so hopeless!" Natsuki whispered with a laugh as she and Khi managed to lift Nia up onto the spare futon. The usually energetic DearS didn't budge throughout the whole process. Khi chuckled but didn't comment, so Natsuki did for him. "For being so light when she's awake, she's _heavy_ asleep, isn't she?"

The green-haired boy alien looked at her uncertainly, as if wondering whether it was a trap or not. Finally he nodded hesitantly and agreed. "She sure is, Natsuki... chan."

_So stiff_... Natsuki sighed with a smile. "You're pretty hopeless yourself, Khi-kun." Grinning wickedly, the brunette reached up and undid her side-tail. Giving her head a quick shake, she smiled demurely at Khi. "What do you think?" she asked. The hair on her right side didn't go below her jaw line, but it hung down to her breasts on the left.

"You look, uh... it looks... very pretty," he answered nervously.

With another sigh, Natsuki shook her head and laughed quietly. "You don't have to be so stiff, Khi-kun! You can say, 'you look good' or 'that looks sexy' without getting mauled." She smirked at the skittish alien. "I might even like it," she teased before heading over toward her dresser.

"It does," he said sheepishly.

"Huh?" she hadn't quite heard him as she was opening the drawer.

"It does," Khi repeated. Then, realizing that might need clarification, he explained, "Look sexy... I mean." His eyes widened. "I meant, 'look good!' It does look good!"

Natsuki smirked. "Too late, you already said it!" She reached into the drawer, pulling out her favorite pair of pajamas. "Thanks," the brunette told him, not wanting to scare him too much. Just as he was breathing a sigh of relief, she held up the pajamas. "What about these? Think these'll look hot?"

She held up a short-sleeved night-shirt. It was a bright orange, button-up piece with big yellow cat prints on it. In her other hand she held the matching pair of capri-legged bottoms.

"On... on you?" Khi asked.

Faking a surprised expression, Natsuki explained, "Of course not! These are for you, Khi-kun!"

"What!"

"I'm kidding, sheesh. Of course they're for me." The boy breathed another sigh of relief. Natsuki laughed and shook her head, pointing toward the closet. "Goodnight, Khi-kun!" Without complaint, the boy went to the closet, pausing only to take off his shirt before climbing inside and shutting the door. Natsuki had to struggle not to laugh at his scrawny, bony frame.

Now that he was out of the way, Natsuki looked down at Nia, curled up peacefully. Smiling, Natsuki threw a warm blanket over her before getting ready to lay herself down.

__

Warmth, and wetness... shivers...

Tugging... tugging... cool air...

Warmth and tingling...

A soft hand caressing her cheeks... Natsuki smiled, turning her cheek toward that warm hand, murmuring happily. Slowly her eyes opened, rubbing her cheek against the hand just before the dark room came into focus. Natsuki froze, stunned.

Her blanket had been ripped away, leaving her sprawled out in the cat print pajamas. "Nia!" she whispered sharply, stunned that the alien girl was sitting on her lap. Natsuki's shirt was open, her small, firm breasts tingling from the cool air in the apartment. The alien girl was clutching one breast, her other hand fondling Natsuki's cheek.

The alien girl was naked.

The brunette blushed, realizing that the front of her pants were soaked... not just from Nia sitting there. "Hehe-nii~!" Nia snickered, leaning in and kissing Natsuki, rubbing against her sex. With a stunned moan, Natsuki leaned in to the kiss, reaching up to squeeze the tiny breasts on the alien girl.

Nia eagerly licked the inside of her mouth, quickly getting Natsuki's heart fluttering in her chest. Pulling away, Nia smiled and licked Natsuki's cheek. With a happy expression, she didn't say anything yet, simply moving both hands down to the girl's breasts, squeezing them roughly. "Ah! Not so hard!" Natsuki squeaked in surprise.

Laughing evilly, Nia didn't listen, squeezing and kneading the small mounds hard and fast, sending pangs of pleasure and pain through the girl. Grumbling, Natsuki's eyebrows drew forward and she made to flip Nia off of her. With a grunt of effort, she kicked up with both legs.

The girl blinked. The DearS only grinned harder, acting as if she couldn't even feel the brunette's struggle. Natsuki gasped sharply, feeling herself getting even wetter. Frustrated, Natsuki kicked and twisted under the alien, only to have Nia laugh and lick her cheek, holding her firmly pinned to the futon. "It's my turn, Natsu-nee~!" Nia eagerly whispered.

Her eyes widened, outraged and embarrassed. The little twerp _let_ her win earlier? No freakin' way! Growling, Natsuki twisted and turned, trying to throw the DearS off of her or at least break free. With each passing second, though, the rough kneading, the slick rubbing against her pajama bottoms... it was getting her worked up.

With a groan, Natsuki struggled harder, letting out a triumphant, "Ha!" as she managed to break free of Nia's grip and turn over on her knees.

The alien girl snickered, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Nia leaned forward and bit at Natsuki's ear, sending ripples of paralyzing pleasure through her. "Ah, ah! Nia! Stop, please!" Surprisingly the alien girl listened, although she leaned forward and started nuzzling Natsuki's cheek instead.

Her hands cupped Natsuki's breasts from behind, caressing them again, much more softly. Natsuki moaned, feeling Nia rubbing her slick juices against the back of her pajama bottoms. Nia pulled her up from all fours, still licking and nuzzling her cheek from behind, humping against Natsuki's rear. The DearS rubbed and pinched Natsuki's nipples, causing little cries and gasps and moans to fill the darkened room.

"Nia, what are..?"

"I've been waiting for this so long-nii~," she moaned happily. Natsuki turned to face the alien, stunned when Nia kissed her hard, licking inside her mouth. She moaned and leaned into it, unconsciously pushing back against Nia's continuous humping. "I missed Natsu-nee so much."

Natsuki panted for breath, staring into the alien's emerald eyes, the faintest light reflecting from them in the darkness. "I missed you, too, Nia-ni!" she responded breathlessly, meaning it more than anything she had ever meant... except one thing.

With a happy giggle, Nia licked Natsuki's lips and then whispered, "I love you, Natsuki-nee!"

Muffling the girl's response with another passionate kiss, Nia reached down, rubbing her hand along Natsuki's skin, over her taut belly and down inside her pajamas. Stunned, Natsuki's hips thrust forward against Nia's hand. Natsuki moaned, leaning back against the alien girl, lifting her hips out, yearning for more of her touch.

Nia's fingers rubbing against her slick opening, moving all around it, driving her insane. She broke the kiss just long enough to lick Natsuki's nose and then kissed her even harder. The girl was panting desperately in the kiss, struggling to cope with the burning fire in her loins, thrusting her hips against those slender fingers.

They always danced away just before she could get them inside herself. Mewling plaintively into Nia's mouth, Natsuki panted, wanting those fingers, wanting Nia, inside her.

Nia shifted around, moving around to Natsuki's right side, straddling her spread thigh, rubbing her slick juices against it. The taller alien pulled her lips away and grinned, tongue sticking out tauntingly. Natsuki yelped as she felt Nia's other hand sliding sensuously down her back, slowly tapping against each shallow bump of her spine. "Ah, ahh, Nia... don't... tease!"

In response, the alien dragged her fingers along the slick but tight opening, only teasing her more. Her other hand rubbed at the small of her back in circles, sending fiery tingles through Natsuki's back and loins. It slid lower then, inside the back of her pajamas, caressing and squeezing the brunette's tight buttocks. "Nia..." she moaned. The alien's fingers continued to taunt her from the front and back, all while Nia rubbed herself against Natsuki's thigh.

Grinning, Nia lifted her wet fingertips to Natsuki's mouth, popping them right in for the girl to lick. Her cheeks reddened even more, embarrassed, but she was too worked up to fight back, eagerly licking and sucking at the fingers, tasting her own musky essence. Her eyes suddenly shot wide open and she gasped in a stunned breath.

Nia slid her other hand around front from behind, quickly shoving her entire middle finger straight up inside Natsuki's womanhood. Moaning more and more as the finger wiggled inside her, Natsuki bounced against Nia's hand desperately. "Nia..." she whined, looking into the alien's eyes, "more... _please_!"

"Hehe-nii~," the alien laughed again, leaning forward and kissing Natsuki hard, licking up the last traces of the girl's juices. Her right hand slid quickly down Natsuki's tummy, rubbing against her slick folds, teasing her for a few more seconds before shoving her other middle finger inside the girl, too.

Nia kissed the girl hard as she alternately pistoned both fingers in and out, rapidly getting Natsuki's breasts heaving desperately, her body burning desperately for release. "Oh, ah, ohhhh, Nia!" She moaned more, shaking her head with each throe of passion that racked her body.

Smirking evilly, Nia slid both fingers in as far as they would go, and then curled them backward, rubbing at both side of her inner walls at the same time. Natsuki's tongue hung out as her body arched backward, throwing her right arm around Nia's neck to hold her close. Nia kept curling and uncurling her fingers, giggling as she watched the girl's reaction. "Nia..! I'm going to..!"

Nia licked the girl's lips. "Come on, Natsu-nee~!" the alien cheered, resuming the piston motion for a few seconds and then slamming both fingers inside her again. Their lips locked again and Nia started curling her fingers again, harder, faster.

That was too much for Natsuki. Screaming into Nia's mouth, she crashed over the edge, clamping down on the fingers in her climax, pumping her hips needfully against she didn't know what. She kissed Nia harder, gasping for breath, sharing them with Nia. Her slick, sticky juices were practically squirting from her covering her thighs and thoroughly soaking the inside of the cat print pajamas.

Dazed and exhausted, Natsuki clung desperately to Nia as she started coming down from the climax. Giggling, Nia slowly pulled her fingers out, giving the girl a light pat before pulling both hands out of her pajamas. Gently, Nia put a hand to the girl's back and lowered her backward, down to the futon. Natsuki panted her breath, her exposed breasts heaving.

Nia leaned down, nuzzling the girl's cheek. Natsuki grinned wearily, finally telling the DearS, once again, "I love you, Nia-ni." The alien's smile widened and she licked Natsuki's cheek happily.

Suddenly, the brunette gasped and sat up. She stared at the closet and then down at Nia. "Khi-kun is still in the closet!" she whispered loudly, realizing that the gasps and squelching and moans had probably already woken the DearS.

Nia tilted her head and then looked at the closet. Turning back to Natsuki, she pulled the girl back down to the futon. "Khi-kun can watch if you want," Nia said, "but I'm not sharing you tonight-nii~!"

The brunette blushed furiously, which seemed to be the 'go' signal. Nia giggled deviously and pounced on top of Natsuki, nipping at her stiff nipples and making her squeal.


End file.
